


Load of White Laundry

by davidornate



Series: Sex and Sweat: The One-Shots [1]
Category: Six Feet Under
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidornate/pseuds/davidornate
Summary: David and Kurt have some fun after a night out at the club.





	Load of White Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt's POV. My interpretation of a canon sex scene set directly after the club scene in Season 1, Episode 9 ("Life's Too Short") and detailed briefly in the episode during David's flashbacks the next day.

David James Fisher was a goddamn delicacy, and there he was—standing before me in that fucking collared shirt that aged him a good few decades. He seemed just the slightest bit nervous at the idea that we were alone at my place. That we were minutes away from fucking on my bed.

His nervousness seemed to dissipate soon enough once I came closer to him and placed my hands on his hips. I snaked my fingers beneath his shirt, daring myself to touch his bare skin. His lips parted ever so slightly when I did, a silent invitation to delve further into the realm that was his soon-to-be bare body. A small smile had crept onto his face by the time I peeled his shirt off of him. I traced a line with my hands from his sternum down to his lower stomach, where I hooked my index fingers into his jeans just above where his dick was. I could tell even then he had a boner already. I pursed my lips in amusement, but I ignored the urge to tear his remaining clothes off and suck his soul straight out of his bulging, circumcised cock.

Instead, I tugged him close enough so that I could lean over and reach his right nipple with my tongue. It was a perfectly pale pink, and it stiffened when I teased it with my teeth. I was delighted to hear the softest of moans erupt from David’s throat as I kissed up and down his chest. I felt eager hands on my own body as I reveled in the beauty of his half-nude form.

He seemed annoyed that I was taking so long to undress. “Let me get this fucking thing off of you,” he whined, tugging at the hem of my shirt. He added a soft, “Please,” as if that would help anything (it did), and I got hard at his desperate appeal. I obliged with a sly grin and allowed him to grab hold and yank it upward and over my outstretched arms. His breathing quickened as it came off, needy in his pursuit of young cock.

I licked my lips as I undid the button of my jeans and pulled the zipper down. I allowed my trousers to fall in a pile at my feet. All that separated me from a night of unfettered fucking was the bright white of my briefs, which my dick strained against. David rubbed himself through his jeans. Planet Perfecto blared in my mental radio just as it had while he and I were grinding in ecstasy—on ecstasy—earlier in the night.

Following my lead, David removed his own jeans to reveal a pair of baby blue boxers, which he bid no figurative pleasantry and took off as well. Uninhibited by the restrictive elastic band his boxers provided him, his cock sprung free, and he kicked his clothing off to the side. I stared in awe at his solid dick as he squirted a small amount of lube in his hand and began stroking himself.

Unable to conceal his impatience at my agonizing slowness any longer, he reached out, pushed me face-down onto the bed, and deftly removed my briefs, his tongue working magic on my ass. He tossed the white garment to the side, wresting my erection from the prison of any and all material. My hero. I flipped myself over so that I was lying on my back and gazed up at him in all his glory. I couldn’t help but smile at the way he stared back, like a boy about to receive a treat. I guess in a way he was.

Before I knew it, I was encased by the warmth of his mouth. His head bobbed up and down, and he hummed happily as his tongue lapped the underside of my dick. He continued jerking off as he sucked on me. I let my head fall back in rapture, and he groped and massaged my balls. This was why I loved older, experienced men so much—they knew exactly what to do to play the human joystick just right. That, or they asked. They didn’t flail or freeze up. They just did what they did.

I grabbed ahold of David’s hair and fucked his mouth like the doll he was. He neither gagged nor protested as I humped his face in a manner reminiscent of a horny dog humping a couch, and I only stopped every now and then to let him breathe when he tapped on my thigh for air. The head of my cock hit the back of his throat with every thrust, and if I wasn’t already half-high I’d say fucking his face was a drug I couldn’t get enough of. Pleasure shot up my body in lightning strikes, and just as I felt like I was about to cum, I pulled out reluctantly. A thick strand of saliva clung between the tip of my rod and his lower lip, which he gladly licked off. As much as I loved his throat, I still wanted his ass. I pulled him up toward me by his hair so that my lips pressed against his ear.

“Bend yourself over on the bed, you fuckin’ slut,” I whispered playfully. All was silent except for the sounds of David and I switching places. He positioned himself on all fours so that his round ass was bared to me and me alone. I smacked his ass hard and felt my shaft twitch when he yelped. A vague red mark formed where my hand met his skin. “Good boy.”

I snatched the bottle of lube that sat on the corner of the bed next to us and poured a generous amount onto my fingers. I lathered some over his puckered asshole, and he groaned quietly in anticipation. Circling his opening with an outstretched forefinger, I admired the arch in his back and the reddish glow of his hair, which would soon bear the distinctive sweat and messiness of sex.

“Please,” he whined, gripping the pillow before him so hard I was sure it would tear.

“Please what?”

By this time, he had started grinding into the mattress, desperate to be fucked. “Please,” he repeated. It was all he could get out. “Please.”

Like the good guy I was, I indulged his inexplicit supplication and inserted a finger into his tight hole. Upon entry, he moaned, and his upper half sank into the bed, leaving his ass upright as a standing monument to his sexual desires. I moved faster and inserted another finger, aroused by his enthusiasm. I kissed along his left ass cheek as I pumped in and out of him. He began pushing his hips back in rhythm to meet me halfway. He reached down to stroke his cock, I did mine, and for a time we were in sweet harmony.

Soon enough, I was ready to ravage his body with my cock. I pulled my fingers from his asshole, but I was met with slight protest upon doing so.

“Shut the fuck up and lay on your back,” I barked. He listened and got into position. He was so beautiful splayed out like this—legs spread, knees bent, elbows propped, dick bobbing, chest heaving. Those fucking eyelashes of his batting up at me, pleading with me to fuck him. I couldn't have asked for a better scene in a prayer; if I believed in a God, He made this happen. I took in the art of it all before placing myself in the me-shaped nook between David's legs. He curled his toes expectantly, and a small smile danced on his lips. This was perfect. After putting on a condom and lubing myself up, I sunk into him easily, and he let out a long, guttural moan as he clung to my hips with his feet.

“Oh, God,” he groaned. “Fuck, yes.” He seemed permanently screwed into an “O” face, which only became more and more pronounced as I picked up speed. I thrust into his ass softly at first, but soon enough I was fucking him with enough force that I was goddamn sure the legs of my bed would break; the sound of creaking wood almost drowned out the prehistoric grunting of two men high on MDMA fucking to the death.

David was almost a decade my senior. Regardless, he turned out to be a great lay with a supple, porn-quality ass and an almost boyish demeanor about him in bed. I loved that about him. Uptight funeral director David crumbled away to reveal a much more intimate, primal David. The David who liked to get high and be fingered and fucked by younger men, loved being used as an oral fuck puppet, and gladly—perhaps even gratefully—took it in the ass.

My balls slapped against his skin as I pummeled his asshole, and I knew I was close to cumming. From the looks of it, he was, too; his right fist was a blur wrapped around his cock. His masturbation was needy and frenzied, and I couldn’t help myself. I was flung over the threshold of bliss, and with a single, final thrust I emptied myself inside of him. Well, inside the condom that happened to be inside of him.

He followed suit almost immediately. His cum shot out hard, streaking his chest in small strands of white liquid. His cock softened post-orgasm, and his breaths were heaving. I smiled, pulled the condom off myself, and set to work cleaning the cum off him with my tongue.

“That was…” His voice trailed off, as if in awe.

“Yeah,” I said. “It was.”

I couldn’t wait to do it all again.


End file.
